This invention relates a self-closing gate and more particularly to a self closing gate capable of heavy duty and constant use.
Turnstiles provide an effective means of controlling volume traffic in one direction but have a number of deficiencies. They are expensive to install and maintain, lack the ability to accomodate handicapped persons, especially those in wheel chairs, and do not allow for passage of carts or bulk materials.
As an alternative to turnstiles for use in certain situations, hinged gates are manufactured and used to control the movement of persons where handicap accessibility is desired or required and such gates also allow for the passage of carts and bulky articles. They also have the capability of permitting traffic in both directions.
A drawback of hinged gates now in use is their inability to handle volume traffic and be in constant use without requiring extensive and continuous maintenance. When hinged gates now in use are designed to be self closing a spring of some type is employed to obtain this feature. Such gates do not stand up to heavy use and must be constantly be repaired to be kept in service.